


Five Time Carry

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Beau gets hurt, Gen, she gets carried, shes more an accessory then a character really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: 5 times Beau had to be carried by the other members of the Nein





	Five Time Carry

Fjord doesn’t ask how she broke her leg. She appreciates that because its fucking embarrasing and she doesnt want anyone to know. He does complain about giving her a ride on his shoulders, complaining about how heavy she is.

She isn’t that fucking heavy! It isnt her fault hes weak, and she lets him know that.

It gets her another lecture. One she cant escape from until after he gets her to Jester for healing.

* * *

Nott struggles to pull her through the dirt, unable to get a good grip on her arms enough to go faster than five feet every couple minutes. Beau doesn’t really blame her, she’s small and clearly made more for running and jumping than heavy lifting, but it’s still annoying. 

The least she could do is have a healing potion, but no, her last one was used on Caleb awhile ago. 

Beau put up with the agony of both her legs being broken as long as it took for anyone to find the both of them and heal her. After, she thanked Nott as sincerely as she could, then made her ride on her shoulders. 

* * *

Jester picked her up easily when she decided Beau had gotten drunk enough, holding her bridal style, seemingly not noticing her weight with how easy holding her was. 

She happily climbed the stairs with her in her arms, talking over her drunken fighting to get let go, and threw her onto the bed. 

* * *

Caleb doesn’t even try to pick her up or carry her with his own hands. Instead, he calls his magical invisible person. She is sure it makes an odd sight, her floating in the air seemingly with nothing holding her up, but she isn’t going to argue when her moving would endanger her. 

She stayed frozen in Schmidts hold, lest the poison travels through her veins faster and kills her before they can find a place to undo the curse. 

Caleb keeps her company throughout the whole thing, talking to her to make sure she doesn’t feel too alone. 

* * *

Mollymauk gives her a piggyback ride, for no reason, refusing to let her go no matter how much she hits him. He laughs at her as he jumps from place to place, unconcerned about the potential of falling off the damn buildings or not making it past the gap between them. 

It’s fun, but Beau won’t ever admit that to him. 


End file.
